


Laughter in the Rain

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strolling along country roads... it starts to rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts), [Faithfully_Focused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithfully_Focused/gifts).



> This was, I’m sad to say, inspired by the sweet Neil Sedaka song “Laughter in the Rain”. I got the image in my head… and well… had to write it.

Charlotte walked quietly into the room of the royal family’s summer cottage, and smiled when she spotted Mia standing by the large window. She moved slowly across the floor, stopping just behind the young woman and followed her gaze outside.

“The queen would not approve of our spying,” Charlotte whispered.

“Charlotte… I *am* the queen.”

Charlotte blushed, and returned her attention to the window.

Mia laughed, and slipped her arm through Charlotte’s. “Look at them Charlotte. Don’t they just look so cute?”

“Yes… yes they do,” Charlotte admitted in a quiet voice. “But we still should not be spying on them.”

“We’re not spying. We’re simply looking out the window at them,” Mia told her, then sighed happily. “They’re so cute.”

Charlotte shook her head softly, then glanced heavenward. “I wonder if they’re aware that it’s going to rain.”

“I don’t think they care,” Mia said, her smile growing as the drops of rain began to hit the window. 

“No,” Charlotte agreed, amusement evident in her voice. “I don’t think they care.”

**~^~ PD ~^~**

A happy sigh echoed in the silence between the two lovers as they walked hand in hand along the deserted dirt lane.

Joseph glanced over at his wife.

Clarisse smiled. “It’s going to sound silly,” she began, answering the question he had not voiced. “But I am loving this.”

“Would you care to be a little more specific?” Joseph asked in a light voice.

“This…” Clarisse waved absently with her free hand. “And this.” She held up their joined hands. “I love simply being able to walk about, holding your hand, and not worrying that anyone will see. To have you walking beside me, not behind me, and knowing you belong there.”

Joseph smiled and squeezed her hand. “It’s starting to rain,” he said.

“I’ve not felt anything.”

“Well, your head is not as… sensitive as mine is.”

At the look on his face, and the way he delivered the line, a loud laugh bubbled up out of Clarisse, and she stopped walking. She tugged Joseph around so that he was standing in front of her, then reached up to run her hands over his smooth pate. “Sensitive and sexy…” she told him in a low voice. “I have always loved your head.”

Joseph quirked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Oh yes,” Clarisse replied.

Joseph slipped a hand beneath hers, then shook his head.

“You doubt me?”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Joseph’s mouth. “Never.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

Joseph chuckled. “I love you,” he whispered, as he brushed his mouth over hers.

“I love you too,” Clarisse replied, and kissed him back.

As they kissed, the soft sprinkles gave way to a spring shower. The two lovers broke apart with a laugh.

Joseph watched with a mixture of amusement and amazement as Clarisse stepped out of his embrace, spread her arms wide and tilted her head back into the pouring rain. Warmth filled Joseph’s heart as he continued to watch his wife simply enjoy being out in the rain.

Clarisse licked her lips, and brought her gaze to Joseph’s. A small, knowing smile formed on her lips at the desire she could see swimming in his blue eyes. She laid her hands on his chest, and slowly slid them up to his shoulders, as she moved back into his arms.

“Kiss me…” she whispered.

Joseph smiled. “With pleasure,” he replied, and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

“…more…” she murmured against his mouth after a series of soft, breathy kisses, then moaned as with a swipe of his tongue over her lips, Joseph pressed the muscle into her mouth and deepened the kiss. Clarisse sighed deeply as his tongue tangled with hers, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body hard against his.

They kissed ardently as the rain showered over them. When the shower changed to a harder rain, Joseph eased out of the kiss. He glanced around, then with a smile, he grabbed his wife’s hands.

Clarisse laughed gaily as she and Joseph ran for the cover of some nearby trees.

**~^~ PD ~^~**

“Oh, they’re so cute!” Mia repeated with a laugh. “Who would’ve thought it?!”

“I always have,” Charlotte admitted quietly.

Mia turned to look at the older woman. “Really? How long have you known about them, Charlotte?”

“I… uhm…” Charlotte bit her lip. “I… I don’t know anything.”

Mia gave her a look. “You’re not a very good liar, Charlotte.”

“No, I’m not,” Charlotte admitted with a sigh.

“So tell me. How long have you known about Gramma and Joe?”

“Well… I…” Charlotte’s voice trailed off, and her eyes grew wide. “Oh my…”

“Charlotte don’t even try to… holy sh…” Mia turned her attention back to the window, and her eyes widened to match Charlotte’s. “They’re not…”

“They are.”

**~^~ PD ~^~**

Joseph pulled Clarisse into his arms as he leaned back against the trunk of the tree, and smiled down at her.

Clarisse, her face flushed from their run, grinned up at him and rose up on her toes to press a loving kiss to his mouth before she snuggled into his embrace.

“This is…” Clarisse sighed happily, as she breathed in the scent of the rain on Joseph’s skin.

“…wonderful.” Joseph finished for her, as he tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes.

Neither spoke. They simply enjoyed the feeling of being in each other’s arms while listening to the sound of the rain on the leaves of the tree.

“My darling, what are you doing?”

“What does it feel like?”

“Clarisse…”

“You do realize that we’re outside…”

“Mmm…”

“In the rain…”

“Mmm…”

“Where anyone can see us?”

Clarisse lifted her head from where she’d been nibbling his throat while her fingers were busy with the buttons of his shirt. “Makes things more interesting, don’t you think?”

Joseph threw his head back, and laughed. “God, I love you!” He exclaimed, and tightened his arms around her. He spun her around, and pressed her back against the tree, then covered her mouth in a hungry kiss as he brought his hands up to bracket her breasts.

Clarisse groaned as Joseph’s thumbs worked her nipples into aching points through the silk of her blouse. Her own hands were busy, pushing aside the open sides of his shirt to rake her nails down his chest. She hooked her leg behind his knee, and pressed her hips into his.

“Love, let’s go inside,” Joseph murmured against her lips.

“…here…” Clarisse replied. “Make love to me here, Joseph.”

Joseph growled his appreciation as he deepened the kiss.

**~^~ PD ~^~**

“OH! MY! GOD!”

“We really should not be watching this!”

“I… I totally agree!” Mia stammered, and turned her back to the window. A slow smile grew to fill Mia’s face. “Who’da thought Gramma would be such an exhibitionist!?”

Charlotte laughed, then with a last glance out the window met the young monarch’s eyes.

“Joseph!!” They answered together, and laughed some more.

“How about some ice cream, Charlotte?” Mia asked, as she once again hooked her arm through her aide’s. “We’ll leave the rain to witness the newlyweds’ activities.”

“Ice cream sounds like a wonderful idea.” Charlotte nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Laughter in the Rain  
> By Neil Sedaka
> 
> Strolling along country roads with my baby  
> It starts to rain, it begins to pour  
> Without an umbrella we're soaked to the skin  
> I feel a shiver run up my spine  
> I feel the warmth of her hand in mine
> 
> Ooooo, I hear laughter in the rain  
> Walking hand in hand with the one I love  
> Ooooo, how I love the rainy days  
> And the happy way I feel inside
> 
> After a while we run under a tree  
> I turn to her and she kisses me  
> There with the beat of the rain on the leaves  
> Softly she breathes and I close my eyes  
> Sharing our love under stormy skies
> 
> Ooooo, I hear laughter in the rain  
> Walking hand in hand with the one I love  
> Ooooo, how I love the rainy days  
> And the happy way I feel inside  
> I feel the warmth of her hand in mine
> 
> [Musical Interlude]
> 
> I feel the warmth of her hand in mine  
> Ooooo, I hear laughter in the rain  
> Walking hand in hand with the one I love  
> Ooooo, how I love the rainy days  
> And the happy way I feel inside  
> Ooooh, I hear laughter in the rain  
> Walking hand in hand with the one I love  
> Ooooo, how I love the rainy days  
> And the happy way I feel inside


End file.
